Parasite Kyuubi
by ladysasuke93436
Summary: This has a twist to the story. Sasuke plays as aya. Naruto plays as Eva and others. Man I suck at summaries. Just read it please. It is really. good


"Well, it looks like we're here," Nejisaid in the limousine. He stepped out of the black car and onto the icy street in front of the Carnegie Hall. He gently pulled the man in a black dress (Haha) next to him out of the vehicle. The Raven haired male looked worried at the colossal building.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Neji paused." I thought you wanted to go to the opera."

The man replied. "I don't know…it's just…your right…I'll try to have more fun."

"Aren't you glad you're going out with me?" Neji said as the limo driver drove off. "My father even got the best seats in the house for us tonight! So lighten up! We'll have a great time tonight; you'll see."

The boys walked inside and quietly took their seats inside the enormous, round theater, moments before the opera started.

Hinata playing the princess asked, "Father, please allow me to marry Kyuubi." She walked to her father, who was playing the king's role, and knelt in front of him.

"I FORBID IT!" The man shouted as he slams his scepter on the stage. "You know what shall happen if you do! Those who succumb to his beauty will ALL perish!" He yelled forcefully as he walked around the princess, giving her an angry look in the eyes.

The princess rose and told," You do not understand! HE is the one who has suffered after the deaths!" She walked to a blond man in a Orange jumpsuit.

"HE IS EVIL!" The king pointed to an armor covered guard and requested loudly "Guard! Seize HIM! Burn that man at the stake!"

The guard began to proceed to the woman, but the prince put his hand against him. "FATHER! If you sentence him to death…you must take my life, too!"

"Hinata…" Kyuubi said softly as he picked her up. He began to sing a beautiful melody to the audience. As he sang melodically," Kyuubi" scanned the audience. When he found Sasuke's seat, he stared at him. The Blonde's blue eyes transformed into an eerie red color.

When the man looked behind him, the actors who were the princess and king burst into a bright flame and collapsed to the ground. One of the knights held onto a red curtain on the outline of the stage, causing it to go up in flames. The audience began to attempt to flee, not caring if they trampled over anyone. Sasuke looked left and right puzzled, as he did not become a human torch. He looked above him and rolled over to the next row of seats in front of him as men and woman corpses fell from the balcony. The man who started this continued to sing on stage in the midst of the chaos.

Sasuke reached down him black formal outfit and pulled out a handgun.

"Jesus! Oh my…I don't wanna…"

"Get out of here!" Sasuke commanded Neji.

When he would not budge, he hipped neji aside, commanding, "Go!"

Sasuke ran down the aisle littered with ashes and burn victims. He climbed up the side stairs to the man.

"Freeze! Konoha's police!" Sasuke commanded with him pistol out.

"Hmph, you're the only one who didn't burn," said the levitating man.

"What?"

"You should be awakening soon…Listen…you're cells are trying to communicate," The actor got into a battle position. "They're calling out."

Sasuke shot the man and felt a weird sensation. "My body…it feels…it getting hot! What did you do to me?"

"Just as I thought," the man replied

Sasuke went back to shooting, but suddenly, the man fired out a red energy beam. _What the hell?_Sasuke thought. A few minutes later of shooting, the mysterious person stopped fighting.

"…Our bodies are trying to communicate with each other…"

Sasuke had a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean? What do you want?"

"The more you use that power…the more you'll become…like me."

"Power? POWER? Who are you?"

"…Kyuubi…"

"Kyuubi?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me; you should."

"What?" Sasuke replied again. He fell into a strange vision of a hospital's operating room. _What is this place?_ He snapped back into reality. "What was that place?"

"Hahahaha…" Kyuubi laughed as he floated to the backstage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke gave chase after him.

To be continued…

* * *

Sasuke: I'm in a dress?

Naruto: Why do I have to be evil?

Neji: Me? Scared?

All: *Argument*

Me: Now, now. It's just for the fans who like a little twist.

Me:* Runs off*

All: Get her!


End file.
